ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ray of Death
Plot Tipidu was working with some parts. (Tipidu): I will create the ultimate ray! Tipidu put a cylinder into a square with a hole, and it fired him backwards. 2 pans and 2 mousetraps fell on him. (Tipidu): DING DANG DUMM DERR! Tipidu got a bomb-like object and a rainbow cube and put them together. Then he covered them with metal and a handle to make a ray. (Tipidu): Yay! I wonder what it does. Tipidu shot a puzzle piece, and it turned into a jigsaw puzzle. He did that with the other pieces, and kept doing it. The next day..... Evan went to Tipidu's house. (Evan): What's with all the jigsaw puzzles? (Tipidu): Keep it. (Evan): Whut's wuth ull thu jugsuw puzzlus? (Tipidu): Carve it. (Evan): Whit's with ill thi jigsiw pizzlis? (Tipidu): Kill it. (Evan); Wht's wth ll th jgsw pzzls? (Tipidu): It's my new ray. (Evan): Can you show me to the bathroom? Tipidu pointed at a jigsaw puzzle at a wall. (Evan): How will I get in? Tipidu shot a ray at the wall, and puzzle pieces fell everywhere. Evan picked them up as Feet Balled. He put them with the others. Evan reverted and used the bathroom. (Tipidu): I gotta keep control of this ray. Evan came out, and Tipidu accidentally blasted him. (Tipidu): Ooops. He accidentally blasted a piece of paper. He dropped the ray and ran, and it kept blasting stuff. Tipidu ran for the door, but the ray blasted it. He jumped out the window. The ray blasted people. It turned buildings into puzzles, too. (People Running): Oh no. THE HORROR THE HORROR! Tipidu saw a ray about to hit some wires, so he made a brain juice portal and made it go in. It came out above the ray and turned it into a puzzle. (Tipidu): WHY WHY WHY WHY- (Voice): Why so upset, Tipidu? (Tipidu): Who are you? Tipidu looked down and saw Evan's puzzle without a piece. He added the piece, and Evan came out, and turned into Feet Balled. They did the others. (Tipidu): Time to cut puzzles out of my schedule! THE END Fame for Freaks Ray is chasing Caecus. Caecus runs past a rock, but Ray trips on it. He starts falling, but puts his foot down and lifts himself up. He starts falling the other way, so he spins around until he lands on the ground. Some aliens that were watching him clapped. (Aliens): Encore! Encore! Ray spun around again, then jumped, flipped, and landed doing the splits. The aliens clapped some more. The next day...... A newspaper is shown on the screen saying, "AWESOME NEW DANCER, RAY" as the front page news. The camera zooms in on the picture of Ray dancing, then the picture becomes color. Ray is dancing for a bigger audience then before. He spins around, flips and lands on his head, and spins around more. He bounces into the air and lands on his index finger. Then, he flips one more time and lands on one foot. The audience claps. (Watcher): Awesome! (Watcher): He's great at this. (Watcher): He's a star! (Audience): RAY! RAY! RAY! RAY! RAY! RAY! Ray smiled, and rubbed his hands together. Later..... Caecus was eating a plate of cheeseburgers. Ray walked near him, and there was a crowd of fans behind him. Ray pointed at Caecus, and all of his fans except one chased him. The fan held out a notepad. Ray signed it, then the fan chased Caecus. Caecus ran faster than everyone, but all of Ray's fans ran as fast as they could. Caecus ran to a cactus and turned green. The cactus turned invisible. (Fan): Hey, wasn't there a cactus right there? The fans stopped. (Fan): Yeah, there was one. (Fan): Where did it go? People started talking, and Caecus ran away. Ray ran to his fans and facepalmed. Ray, Caecus, and all of Ray's fans were on a cliff. Ray spun around, then jumped into the air. He backflipped and frontflipped in the air several times, landed on his index finger, then flipped and landed on his feet. Ray's fans clapped. Ray made a hologram of the cliff, Caecus, and his fans. He colored the air in front of his fans to make it seem like they were moving. Hologram Caecus ran, and fell off the cliff. Ray made the holograms disappear, and pointed at Caecus. The fans chased Caecus. Caecus ran around, but was blocked by fans. Eventually, the only way to go was off the cliff. The fans moved closer. Caecus ran off the cliff, turned invisible, and stuck to the cliff with suction cups. The fans looked off the cliff, while Caecus climbed over, and onto the cliff. Caecus ran behind the fans, and touched one on the back. The fan screamed, which startled everyone else. They all jumped into the air, and off the cliff. All of Ray's fans were in the hospital, injured. There was a knock on the door, and Ray opened it. There was an Lf at the door, with a tube of cream on his head. (Lf): Instant healing cream. Ray took the cream, and closed the door. Then, he squirted it on everyone, and it healed them. They got up, and Ray walked outside. There was a crowd of people. Ray flipped over, landed on his pinky, then flipped over again and landed on his knee. He kept doing this, then spun around in midair. (People): WOOOOO! RAY! RAY! RAY! (Both Crowds): RAY! RAY! RAY! RAY! Later...... Ray was leading all of his fans, and chasing Caecus. When Caecus ran somewhere, some of Ray's fans blocked him from going there. This kept happening, until Caecus saw a comic book store. He jumped over a line of fans, and ran as fast as he could past the store. Ray and his fans passed it, but some of his fans stopped at it. Caecus ran past a cheesecake restaurant. Ray and his fans passed it, but some of his fans stopped at it. Caecus ran past a circus tent. Ray and his fans ran to it, but the rest of his fans stopped at it. Caecus U-turned, and ran the other way. Ray U-turned and chased him. Ray chased him back to the desert, and in a circle. Later...... All of Ray's fans came back, then Caecus ran down the road. Ray and his fans chased him. Caecus ran on a road, then turned quickly and ran back. Ray's fans stopped and watched. Ray turned around, jumped, and scooted backwards on his foot, but fell down. Ray got up. Caecus jumped over a short cactus, and Ray did the same. Caecus jumped over a regular cactus, and Ray did the same. Caecus ran around a tall cactus. Ray tried to jump over it, but crashed into it. Caecus ran around a rock, and Ray did too. Caecus eventually stepped away, but Ray didn't know. Caecus pushed the rock to the left a little, and Ray tripped and fell down. (Fan): He got really bad at dancing. (Fan): He's horrible. (Fan): I'm leaving. All of his fans left, and Caecus ran away. Ray looked at the screen with a big frown. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero